


Comfort

by shahondin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ateez ficfest, Best Boy Jeong Yunho, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, I want that to be an actual tag, M/M, No Angst, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: Yunho didn't expect to find a group of friends so easly. Neither did he expect to fall in love with the boy that seems to chew gum nonstop.written for Ateez Ficfest 2019 - prompt 132





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and couldn't resist. This was supposed to be smut only and I don't know how but the plot sneaked in. I'm not complaining tho~
> 
> A huge shout-out to my beta! Thank you a lot for helping me and giving me advises <3
> 
> revealed on october, 25th

First days were always something special, nerve-wracking in both good and bad ways. Like the first days in kindergarten - the first time one finds themselves in a group full of children, all similar in age. Then there are the first days at school, where goodbyes are said to playtime friends and acquaintances are made with new groups of kids one has to suddenly compete with. It’s a new beginning regardless, a new chance at making friends, to prove oneself and to explore the world just a little bit bigger than the playtimes at kindergarten.

And then there are the first days at university. Suddenly, you are thrown into a frenzy of what can only be described as an Adult World - where you have to take care of everything – from selecting the right courses to finding the right lecture halls that may be spread all over the city and often too far away from home and everything one has been used to. But then there are some that luck out – win a spot at a university in their hometown – so they never have to move away from their parents.

Yunho was one of those students and considered himself very lucky. Homemade food, comparatively less housework and of course, his Golden Retriever, Cham. Blissful days, truly.

But as fate would have it, Yunho’s comfortable life came to a screeching stop when the small university he went to declared his major to be cancelled. They said there were far too few applicants for the next semester. He was so close to graduating. _So close._

So that is how the raven-haired boy finds himself standing at campus in a completely unfamiliar city with no one to show him the way to the student office but himself.

“How are you supposed to read this map anyways.” Yunho grumbles under his breath as he turns the said map around several times. It just doesn’t make sense. A quick glance at his cellphone tells him his first lecture is supposed to start in ten minutes, but he has to hand in a form beforehand. 

Great start. Really.

He’s _this_ close to calling the office so they can describe him the way even though that would be humiliating. He’s an adult. He should be able to do this on his own. Technically.

Eyebrows knitted together, Yunho types in the phone number that seems to be his only rescue, when suddenly his phone flies out of his hand. He watches in horror as it falls and drops. The screen cracks and Yunho wants to cry.

“Oh shit, sorry dude, I’m running late, and I didn’t look where I was going and-- _fuck_ it’s broken.” The guy that just ran into him babbles. 

So here they are: two boys standing next to each other and watching a broken cellphone lying on the ground. 

“Uhm.” The other laughs nervously, hand scratching the back of his neck in discomfort. Yunho finally tears his eyes away from the ground and looks at the tall man on his right, eyes big and - he hates to admit it - pout on his face. 

“How am I supposed to find the office now?” Yunho holds the useless map up in one hand and gestures to his phone, still pitifully lying one step away, with the other. 

The brown-haired dude’s eyes widen at that and he opens his mouth. And closes it again. He looks at his own phone to check the time and sighs. “I’ll show you the way. It’s the least I can do.” 

Turns out the office is in the building right behind him all along.

-

“No shit, we got so many courses together!” Mingi whispers excitedly while he leans over to scan the schedule in Yunho’s hands. “Now I’m actually glad I stumbled upon you.”

“You didn’t stumble upon me; bulldozed into me.” Yunho retorts with a roll of his eyes. “You’re lucky my phone still works.” 

“Semantics.” His new friend waves Yunho off and looks back at the front where their docent was busy explaining something both of them had no idea about. But to be fair, they had sneaked into the lecture-hall half an hour after the actual lecture started - so it was mostly on them.

“You’re buying lunch after this. Just so you know.” Yunho opens his notebook to copy the chaotic mind-map from the board and spies Mingi nodding from the corner of his eyes, smiling to himself. 

His (second) first day at uni could have been worse. 

At least he had already made a friend.

-

Over the next couple of months, Yunho and Mingi bond over rushed preps for countless quizzes they are bombarded with and long essays that never seem to end - probably because they also become fond of spending long hours stowed away in Yunho’s dorm room playing video games and eating take-out pizza far away from books and lecture halls or just basking in the sunlight hours out in some green patch.

Mingi is an overly affectionate guy with a good sense of humor and Yunho has already declared them the best of friends. They are mostly together, so much to that it comes as a total surprise when Mingi pulls some lavender haired dude in his arms with no intention of letting the other go. Honestly, Yunho should have expected the existence of friends besides himself but here he is - staring dumbly at the new guy.

“Don’t mind him.” The smaller man doesn’t fight the arms pressing him tightly against Mingi’s chest. He extends a hand in greeting that Yunho shakes with his own. “I’m San and unfortunately this human sized puppy’s friend. You must be Yunho.” 

It’s a statement, not a question, but Yunho nods in affirmation anyway.

“You sound like I’m bothering you but we both know you love me dearly so I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.” Mingi mumbles into San’s hair before he finally steps away and releases the shorter male. “Anyways! Games?” He bounces away, bag filled with chocolate bars and chips from the grocery store still in hand.

“Fair warning: I’ll destroy him.” San smirks with a dangerous glint in his eye behind oblivious Mingi’s back, causing Yunho to giggle behind his hand. 

He likes San already.

-

In the span of the next month Yunho gets to meet more of Mingi’s friends and despite his initial fear of becoming an outlier in a group of familiars, Yunho makes fast friends with San, Wooyoung and Jongho, when they come over for movie or gaming nights more often than not, enough to feel as if he has known them for some years already. But, despite their party tendencies, they do try to act like responsible students every other evening too, just like this day.

San and Wooyoung are sprawled on the ground of Yunho’s dorm room, surrounded by text books and markers. Jongho won the spot at the desk in an intense match of rock-paper-scissors while Mingi and Yunho squeezed themselves on the latter’s small bed with their own books in their laps. 

Unsurprisingly, San starts to whine after three hours of silence. “If I have to read one more paragraph I’m going to scream.”  
Mingi pulls his glasses off and agrees with a groan while Wooyoung massages San’s neck with his eyes closed. 

“Let’s take a break.” Yunho stands up to stretch his limbs and roll out the knots in his shoulders. Something shifts, a slight pain shooting down his spine, and then it pops back in place with a clunk. San kicks his books away and arches into Wooyoung’s fingers working themselves in his tense shoulders. He hums every time his black-haired friend presses down just right and lets his head hang down.

Yunho throws one Switch controller to Mingi who catches it with a pleased grin at the prospect of a match of Mario Kart.

“Jongho-yah, put your books away and join us.” Wooyoung scolds the youngest that has yet to move from his spot. When he doesn’t answer though, Yunho lays his head down on the top of his desk to look at Jongho’s face.

“He’s sleeping.” He says in amazement. How is he able to sleep like this? Hunched over his notebook, pencil in his left hand and head tilted slightly down. 

“Kids these days.” Mingi snorts and motions for Yunho to sit down again so he can finally take revenge on his friend for that time he pushed him off of Rainbow Road mere meters before the finish line. 

“By the way, hyung wants us to come over for dinner. Something about family bonding.” San sighs. He sounds like he’s close to sleep, energy effectively kneaded out of his body by Wooyoung. 

“Delicious food…” Jongho breathes as he blinks awake with a dreamy smile on his face, earning a snort from Wooyoung.

Yunho has no clue who that hyung is and it stings, somehow. Mingi seems to notice his sudden gloomy face because the next second his head rests on Yunho’s shoulder and he blinks up at his friend with puppy eyes. “You should come too. Yeah?” He flutters his eyelashes, bottom lip jutted out. 

“I don’t think I should intrude…” Yunho averts his gaze and looks out the window instead. 

“Bullshit. Hongjoong-hyung told us like forty times already that we should introduce you to the rest of the squad.” Jongho plops down on the bed on Yunho’s other side and snatches the controller from the older’s hands, setting up the match with practiced fingers. 

“Then that’s settled.” Mingi claps his hands cheerfully.

-

The rest of the squad, Yunho learns, consists of Seonghwa and Hongjoong, who already graduated last semester and live near campus, and Yeosang, who lives outside of campus too and was busy with research for his final paper these weeks.

It’s Friday evening and Yunho is incredibly nervous. Is a plain white t-shirt and jeans too casual? Should he wear a jacket? Accessories or not? 

Oh god, _his hair_.

In an attempt to fix the dark mop on his head with some styling gel, he fails to hear his door opening. It’s only when Jongho snorts that Yunho whirls around to see him standing in his door frame with an amused smile on his face. The younger wears black t-shirt and gray sweatpants, his hair slightly tousled.

“Don’t tell me I fretted over my outfit for about two hours when I could have worn this instead.” Yunho grimaces as he looks pointedly at Jongho’s attire.

“Okay, I won’t tell you.” He obviously tries to suppress a laugh and, damn, Yunho doesn’t blame him. He would laugh at himself too. 

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s go.” Grabbing his keys and wallet from his bedside drawer, Yunho leads Jongho outside again. The air is still warm enough to run around without a jacket but autumn approaches the city with every passing day. The walk to the apartment off campus is filled with chatter and playful teasing and ends with an impromptu race to the lobby. Jongho wins and doesn’t even look smug about it, while Yunho pants and scolds himself for giving in to the youngest shenanigans. He straightens his clothes last minute while Jongho knocks on a door with a golden “210” pinned above the peephole. 

San’s bright smile greets them as soon as the door flings open. “You’re the last.” He looks so happy about that fact, Yunho is incredibly confused.

“No, Yunho is last. I won the race.” Jongho states in a deadpan voice and throws his shoes on the pile to his left. He leaves Yunho alone with San in the entryway. 

“Oh good. That means you have to wash the dishes later.” San squeezes his shoulder and he’s gone too. What the heck? 

Yunho quickly disposes his shoes and stumbles after his friends. The apartment is not big, there are only three doors in the narrow hallway leading to the bathroom, a bedroom and the living room that’s directly connected with the kitchen. The first door to the left stands open so Yunho carefully peers inside. 

“Yunho!” Mingi exclaims when his eyes fall on the other dubiously lingering in the hallway. “Come in, let me introduce you to the rest.” He stands up and grabs Yunho’s wrist to pull him inside the living room. 

“This is Wooyoung.” He says as if Yunho hadn’t dyed the other’s hair a deep shade of red a few days ago. Wooyoung shoots him quick smile and turns his attention back to the television where he’s currently engaged in a match of Super Smash Bros with the light brown haired guy sitting next to him on the ground. He curses loudly when the other’s Isabelle kicks his Pikachu from the platform. 

“And this is Yeosang.” Mingi rumples said man’s hair but the other doesn’t even blink. 

“Nice to meet you.” He mumbles, still focused on the game until the time runs out and he’s declared the winner of the round. He drops the controller in his lap with a pleased smile and finally turns to Yunho. “I heard you have the pleasure of doing the dishes today? Sucks.”

Yunho barely registers the words, mind too preoccupied taking in the person sitting in front of him. Yeosang’s hair is wavy and falls into his eyes a bit. When the other brushes it away, Yunho notices a birthmark next to his left eye. He doesn’t know why but it’s endearing. However, he must have made a fool out of himself already because Wooyoung and Yeosang start laughing all of a sudden and _oh my god_ Yeosang has cute teeth. 

“Dude, are you frozen?” Mingi nudges him, causing Yunho to snap out of it.

“Sorry.” He tries to laugh the embarrassment off. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Before Yeosang can answer, a rather small guy with faded red hair sticks his head into the room. “Dinner’s ready, everyone.” His eyes land on Yunho and he smiles instantly. “You must be the cool friend Jongho’s always talking about! I’m Hongjoong.” He pulls Yunho in a short, friendly hug and takes him by the wrist to lead him into the room he just stepped out of. Yunho has no time to fully process that Jongho seems to talk so highly of him when he’s already dragged inside the kitchen where the rest of the group gathered. Hongjoong pushes the slide door separating both rooms to the side and reveals San and Jongho already sitting at the table while a blond man is in the process of setting a steaming pot in front of them.

When he notices Yunho who’s pushed on a chair next to Jongho, he smiles and reaches a hand out in greeting. “Hi, I’m Seonghwa.”

Yunho greets him back and the next second dinner starts. He blinks and half the pot of ramyun is gone.

“Take some, they’re good.” Yeosang who sits next to him speaks with a full mouth and nods encouragingly. 

He was right, they’re delicious. And gone far too soon.

After they practically inhaled dinner, Hongjoong helps Yunho wash the dishes while the rest prepares the movie and snacks in the living room. Hongjoong is an easy person to talk to and Yunho already knows they’re going to get along just fine. Seonghwa and Yeosang are quieter than the rest so he can’t take the measure of them just yet. 

When they eventually settle in the living room, Yunho stares at the suspiciously empty spot between Wooyoung and Yeosang in front of the sofa. Hongjoong casually climbs over the backrest and plops down, legs swung over Seonghwa’s lap and back against the armrest. Mingi sits on Seonghwa’s other side, San and Jongho are sprawled on the ground. Yunho is about to lie down next to them when Mingi grips his shoulders and pushes him down to the ground. He nearly falls onto Yeosang and glares at his friend who pretends he didn’t shove him just a second ago. 

Without saying anything, Yeosang offers him the bowl of popcorn he’s holding and Yunho relaxes. He leans back against the sofa, munches on the snack and tries to ignore the strange fluttering in his stomach every time their fingers brush when they reach into the bowl at the same time.

He’s an adult, he shouldn’t have a school boy crush on a near stranger he met today. He doesn’t even know him!

-

After that first meet-up, Yunho sees Yeosang more often. Now that the other isn’t busy with his exams anymore, he accompanies Mingi to lunch so the three of them eat together. Yunho sees him almost every single day on campus or in one of their dorms and the crush gets worse as he learns more about Yeosang. He may be quiet from time to time but he listens attentively and throws in his own remarks. To Yunho’s immense amusement he learns Yeosang likes to tease. He does it in such a subtle way with a straight face and monotonous voice, it’s easy to miss but when one notices it, it’s hilarious. Fortunately, he’s not on the receiving end usually, so he has enough time to laugh his ass off when San’s left eye starts to twitch or Mingi bangs his head on the table. But there are more sides to Yeosang. He’s caring, always makes sure Wooyoung doesn’t skip a meal and Jongho gets enough sleep, and he can make the best fried chicken Yunho has had the pleasure of eating.

Unfortunately, Yunho doesn’t see the oldest members of the group often. They’re both working full-time but they do make sure that Saturday evenings are reserved for “family time” as Hongjoong likes to call it. Not everyone goes over to their apartment every weekend, more often than not two or three of them are busy studying or have other plans but at least once a month the whole group gathers.

Autumn is already in full swing when Yunho notices something about Yeosang he hadn't realized before. Maybe it’s because his eyes almost always follow the other unconsciously or it’s a cheer by chance that he sees Yeosang plopping another chewing gum in his mouth as soon as he finished the first. It’s not until Yeosang doesn’t have any gum with him one afternoon when they’re all lazing around in Seonghwa’s and Hongjoong’s flat that Yunho notices the nervous kick of Yeosang’s leg under the coffee table. He thinks it’s because of the game he plays with Jongho but then Yeosang hands Mingi the controller and starts to bite on his fingernails. 

Yunho observes from the corner of his eye as Yeosang’s leg stops bouncing while he chews on the nail of his pointer until Seonghwa gently pulls his hand away from his mouth. Yeosang startles and looks down on his nail that’s now a bit shorter than the rest. Without saying anything, Seonghwa leaves the room for a moment and comes back with a pack of bubble gum.

_Strange._

Ever since then Yunho pays close attention to Yeosang’s habit. When he’s not currently chewing on gum, sugar-free as Yunho learns when the other offers him one, he has the blunt end of a pencil between his teeth or gnaws on his bottom lip. 

Well, he could have worse addictions than chewing on stuff, so Yunho doesn’t pay it any mind. Not really.

However, he’s again hyper-focused on Yeosang’s bouncing thigh when they sit next to each other in the only class they share. Yeosang is not chewing on something for once. He doesn’t last long though, and sticks the nail of his left pinky between his teeth while he writes with his right hand. As soon as he notices what he does, he hastily pulls the hand away and frowns down on his paper. 

A minute later and he chews on one of his knuckles.

They sit in one of the last rows so the lecturer doesn’t notice when Yunho leans over to whisper to his friend. “Are you okay?”

It’s a simple, harmless question but Yeosang tenses up, left hand blazingly fast on his lap under the table, and ponders his answer for a second.

“I’m fine.”

The bouncing doesn’t cease and Yeosang has now his bottom lip drawn into his mouth. Yunho turns back to the front and listens to the lecturer explaining, few minutes in and Yeosang interrupts his concentration again.

“Do you have gums with you by chance?” He doesn’t look at Yunho and glares at the pencil in his hand instead. The end is already covered in teeth marks. 

“No, sorry…” Yunho whispers back and Yeosang’s face falls a bit. He schools it back into a neutral expression, though.

“Kay.”

The lesson goes on and Yeosang draws blood on his lip. Not that Yunho was watching, not really.

-

Yunho gives Yeosang an extra big pack of sugar-free gums when he sees him the next day. The other grimaces in embarrassment but thanks him with a grateful smile.

-

He’s sure the others know what’s up with Yeosang and his habit. It’s obvious when he pays attention to the way they replace his bitten fingers with saltsticks or hand him his gums when he reaches for the package laying on the table. No one ever says anything about it and Yunho doesn’t ask.

What he does, however, is googling. 

_’My friend is always chewing gum or pens’_, he types into the search bar and presses enter. After several advertisements for different chewing gum trademarks, Yunho’s eyes fall on a blog entry. He opens it and quickly scans the text. The person seems to have the same habit as Yeosang. They proceed to explain that it’s something psychological. __

_ _Yunho types in a term he read in that blog and searches for it next. _Nail-biting, smoking, gum-chewing and excessive drinking can be signs of an oral fixation’,_ the next text suggests. Yunho reads several paragraphs and blog entries, even watches some Youtube videos about the topic and comes to the conclusion that Yeosang might have this kind of fixation. All those people stating their own familiar experiences and habits, all those articles. _ _

_ _He can’t know for sure, of course. But he stores the information in his mind nonetheless and proceeds to read more about the topic all night.__

_ _-_ _

__  
_They’re halfway through the semester when Yeosang’s roommate decides to ditch him and leave him hanging with double the amount of rent from one day to the other. Yeosang is at the verge of a breakdown and it shows in the dark circles under his eyes and his empty gaze when the group meets the following Saturday afternoon and he tells them about it._  
  


_ _“He failed one of his tests one time too often and was kicked out of uni so he just packed his things and that’s it.” Yeosang’s voice doesn’t give anything away but there’s distress in his eyes. “From next month on I have to pay the entire rent by myself if I don’t manage to find a new roommate.” _ _

_ _Everyone shares a look while Yeosang lets his head hang. San, Wooyoung, Jongho and Mingi live in the dorms and can’t move out because they would have to pay rent two times if they don’t find a new tenant. Same situation as Yeosang… Hongjoong and Seonghwa offer to let Yeosang move in until he finds a cheaper apartment._ _

_ _“But where should he sleep.” Yunho asks in a confused manner._ _

_ _“He could take the couch.” Hongjoong tilts his head in his own confusion. _ _

_ _“But one of you sleeps on the couch.” Realization dawns on Hongjoong and Yunho is even more confused._ _

_ _“Yunho, dear, we sleep in the bedroom.” He says in a voice you speak to scared animals, calm and soothing._ _

_ _“I saw your bedroom, though. There’s only one bed.” Yunho can’t help but frown. _ _

_ _The room is silent. Hongjoong closes his eyes and smirks while the others look away helplessly._ _

_ _“Seonghwa-hyung and I are dating.” He smiles and Yunho finally understands. His mouth opens but he doesn’t say anything, just gapes at the couple. That explains so much. _ _

_ _“I think he’s broken.” San waves a hand in front of Yunho’s face but the other doesn’t notice. He thinks about all those fleeting touches those two shared, the cuddling, the fond smiles and pecks on their cheeks, the handholding. God, he thought they were just very good friends. _ _

_ _He’s stupid._ _

_ _“I’m stupid.” He groans with a pained expression. “But cool. Uhm, I’m happy for you.”_ _

_ _Everyone lets out the breath they were holding._ _

_ _“Seonghwa-hyung is not a big fan of public display of affection.” Hongjoong explains with an eye-roll but smiles fondly at his boyfriend who shrugs._ _

_ _The conversation drifts back to Yeosang’s problem from then on but they’re not able to find a good solution. Yunho draws back and barely listens to the discussion anymore. Instead, he pulls out his phone and does some quick math._ _

_ _Jongho and Mingi are currently pondering the idea of renting a place big enough for them all to live in next semester when Yunho speaks up again._ _

_ _“I can move in with Yeosang.” _ _

_ _Everyone’s heads snap to him._ _

_ _“I don’t think it’ll be hard to find someone who’ll take my single bedroom and even if not, I could afford to pay rent for the dorm room and Yeo’s apartment. Might have to eat less and you won’t get a christmas present but I think it would be okay.” He reasons. _ _

_ _Yeosang’s face lights up immediately and Yunho’s heart does a weird loop.__

_ _-_ _

__  
_This is how Yunho and Yeosang became roommates starting the following month. Fortunately, Yunho was right and found another student that was willing to take his room in the matter of days so the financial problem was out of question. Sure, the apartment is more expensive than the dorm room but it’s way nicer too. His room is bigger, he doesn’t have to share a bathroom with nine other guys and there are no parties and loud music half of the night. Another upside is that he gets to see Yeosang in the mornings, bleary eyes, tousled hair and pyjamas. So he really has no reason to complain even if he has to walk farther to his classes. _  
  


_ _Living with Yeosang is comfortable, apart from the near heart attacks Yunho gets when he sees a glimpse of Yeosang leaving the bathroom clad in a towel. They study together, go grocery shopping, eat dinner, watch Netflix and it’s hella domestic. _ _

_ _Yunho does not have a crush on Yeosang anymore. No. He’s _in love_. And he’s fucked because he doesn’t even know if Yeosang even likes men. He drops subtle questions whenever he’s out with one of the others but either they don’t get it or refuse to tell Yunho anything. He couldn’t even find out if Yeosang had a girlfriend or boyfriend before. It’s frustrating. _ _

_ _So he pines helplessly after his friend. _ _

_ _But it’s okay. He doesn’t slip up and keeps himself in check so nothing really changes between them. Friendship intact, no harm done. _ _

_ _Still, evenings like this are the worst and best at the same time. It’s Thursday, the longest day at uni for Yunho and Yeosang, and they just came back from grocery shopping. While Yunho stores the stuff they bought away, Yeosang sets up his laptop on his bed and looks for a movie on Netflix. They settle on the bed next to each other, thighs and arms brushing, and Yeosang puts his laptop in the space between their calves and presses play. _ _

_ _It’s like all those other evenings they’ve done this and Yunho is pretty good at ignoring Yeosang’s warmth next to him, his soft breaths and the adorable giggles whenever something funny happens. Today, however, Yunho is tired. He had a stressful day filled with two quizzes and a group project he had to work on with people he barely knows. On top of that, he wasn’t able to sleep properly the night before so, yeah, he’s exhausted but he couldn’t say no when Yeosang suggested they watch that anime he was raving about. It’s something about a girl in a small town and a boy in Tokyo switching bodies several times a week. The plot is interesting and the animation incredible but Yunho gave up on reading the subtitles. His eyes fall shut for a second before he jerks and tries to focus back on the movie Yeosang is so immersed in. The old woman hikes on a mountain with her two granddaughters and Yunho has no clue whether the protagonist is herself or the boy in her body. _ _

_ _“Hey Yunho.” Yeosang nudges him gently with his elbow._ _

_ _“I’m awake.” Yunho murmurs, eyes forced wide open as he looks at his friend._ _

_ _“Of course.” Yeosang chuckles, hand covering his mouth. “Can you give me the chewing gums over there?” He points at the small table next to the bed. _ _

_ _Yunho grabs the package and turns it around in his hands. Yeosang makes a questioning noise and reaches for it. Too hung up in his thoughts about those articles he read a week ago, Yunho lets him take it easily._ _

_ _“You and your addiction to gums.” He says quietly, more to himself, but Yeosang hears him regardless. _ _

_ _“It’s called fixation not addiction.” Yeosang snaps but grimaces afterwards as if he didn’t want to say that. He’s not looking at Yunho and instead stares at the laptop with a frown._ _

_ _Awkward silence settles between them in which Yeosang fumbles with the hem of his oversized t-shirt - _wait that’s Yunho’s, isn’t it?_ \- and Yunho has no idea what to say. _ _

_ _“It’s strange and gross, I know. Just- Just forget it.” His voice is small, he sounds so insecure, Yunho’s heart clenches painfully._ _

_ _“As long as you don’t hurt yourself.” He thinks back to Yeosang’s bloody lip that one day he forgot his chewing gums. _ _

_ _“I don’t do that usually.” He finally looks at Yunho with a careful smile. _ _

_ _“No, you usually just kill your pencils in class.” Yunho teases and Yeosang puffs indignantly but he relaxes back into the headrest again. “I read about that, uhm, stuff a few days ago, actually.” _ _

_ _Yeosang tilts his head and waits for Yunho to continue. _ _

_ _“It’s not gross. It’s a bit strange but humans are strange so…” He shrugs. “Though, I’m glad you’re not smoking or drinking.”_ _

_ _“Yeah, no. I think these gums are unhealthy enough.” Yeosang smirks. “Just… Gums, pens and fingers.” _ _

_ _“And your lips.”_ _

_ _Yunho can’t help but stare at them. Fortunately, Yeosang doesn’t notice. He looks down at something between them. Yunho follows his gaze and, oh, he looks directly at Yunho’s hand laying on his thigh. _ _

_ _“You can-- You know--” Yunho stutters helplessly. He takes a deep breath and rushes the next words out. “You can use my fingers too if you want to.” Heat creeps on his cheeks when Yeosang’s head snaps up and his eyes bore into his. _ _

_ _“Are you making fun of me?” Yeosang’s voice is cautious, his eyes hard and Yunho scrambles to answer._ _

_ _“No!” He leans forward and clutches Yeosang’s hands in his. “You’re one of my closest friends, Yeo.”_ _

_ _The silence is not awkward this time. It’s charged, the tension tangible as Yunho waits for a reaction. _ _

_ _“Do you... “ Yeosang cuts himself off and bites his bottom lip. Yunho squeezes his hands in encouragement. After a moment, Yeosang clears his throat. “Do you want to try?”_ _

_ _“Right now?” Yunho is surprised but he smiles when Yeosang nods. He quickly gets up to wash his hands while Yeosang rewinds the movie. _ _

_ _They settle in their previous positions next to each other. Yunho raises his arm and lets Yeosang leans back so its resting on his shoulders. They shuffle a bit until they’re comfortable. Carefully, Yunho brushes the tip of his pointer against Yeosang’s bottom lip. The other opens his mouth slightly, just wide enough for Yunho to press the pad of his finger inside. _ _

_ _His heart beats frantically and he holds his breath when Yeosang takes his hand and slides the pointer deeper into his mouth so the finger rests on his tongue. _ _

_ _Yeosang relaxes with a sigh and focuses back on the movie. He looks so content. There’s nothing sexual about the whole situation and Yunho’s heart calms down again. The boy in the movie is on his way to visit the girl with two of his friends. Yunho completely lost the thread but that’s not important. He leans against Yeosang a bit and finally closes his eyes.__

_ _-_ _

__  
_It becomes a habit. At first, Yeosang shyly glanced at Yunho’s hand when they settled down for a well-deserved movie after studying all day long. Yunho always took the initiative, resting his hand on Yeosang’s thigh with his palm up, until his friend smiled at him and snuggled closer to comfortably suck one or two of Yunho’s fingers in his mouth. _  
  


_ _Now, a few weeks after it first happened, Yeosang lost his shy demeanour. He grabs Yunho’s hand even before the other sits down and reaches out for him more often in general. _ _

_ _Yunho’s sure their friends noticed the shift in their relationship but no one comments on it, fortunately. It’s hard enough to deal with his aching heart on his own, he doesn’t need prying eyes on top of that. Yeosang still remains a mysterium full of unreadable gazes, crooked smiles and pointy teeth nibbling on his knuckles. _ _

_ _“You should tell him.” Wooyoung mutters around the handful of chips in his mouth, bored expression fixed on the textbook in front of him. He, Mingi and Yunho are currently studying in one of the empty lecture halls. _ _

_ _Yunho looks up from his own book and blinks at the other. “Whom should I tell what?”_ _

_ _Mingi and Wooyoung share a long gaze and shake their heads afterwards. “We love you but, wow, you’re so dumb.” Yunho doesn’t know if he should feel offended by Wooyoung’s remark but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it when Mingi opens his mouth. _ _

_ _“Just tell him you like him and live happily ever after.” He nods encouragingly but Yunho frowns, a deep line forming between his eyebrows. _ _

_ _“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He states stubbornly and pretends to go back to work. _ _

_ _Wooyoung mumbles something about a stick up one’s ass and kicks his friend under the table. Yunho frowns harder and ignores him. _ _

_ _“It’s not hard to notice the way you look at him, bro.” Mingi tries again with a small smile and places his hand on top of Yunho’s. “And I can’t remember seeing Yeosang so happy. Wooyoung can’t too. And he knows Yeo since kindergarten.”_ _

_ _Wooyoung hums in agreement, taking off his glasses to rub his tired eyes. “Just go for it.”_ _

_ _Yunho thinks about it for a second. Is he really that obvious? Have the others noticed as well? Has Yeosang noticed? Should he really tell him? He could gain so much but lose just as much at the same time if Mingi and Wooyoung are wrong._ _

_ _“You don’t have to do it right now but consider it at least?” Mingi squeezes his hand and drops the topic.__

_ _-_ _

__  
_Yunho drops his keys in the small bowl nearby the apartment door and kicks his shoes off his feet. He yawns and pads into the kitchen in search for something hot to drink. Coffee might not be the best choice since it’s in the middle of the night and he needs to sleep later, so he takes the box cocoa powder Yeosang keeps in one of the shelves and makes two cups of hot chocolate, figuring his roommate wants one as well. _  
  


_ _He softly knocks on Yeosang’s door a few minutes after and peeks inside. “Want some?”_ _

_ _Yeosang is hunched over his desk and stretches with a grateful smile when he spots the steaming cup in Yunho’s hand. _ _

_ _“You should take a break.” He places the cup in Yeosang’s grabby hands and chuckles as his friend downs half of it in one go regardless of the temperature. Yunho sits down on his friend’s bed and carefully sips on his chocolate. _ _

_ _“I think I’m done for today.” Yeosang says eventually, the cup in his hands now empty. He gathers his papers in a neat pile and places his pens on top. Yunho notices the nervous twitch of his fingers and the lip biting as Yeosang fumbles with a paperclip. “Yunho, can we talk for a second?”_ _

_ _Despite the hot liquid he just swallowed his blood runs cold. Oh god. He _did_ notice. And now he wants to clarify that he just sees him as a friend and that he hopes nothing changes between them and Yunho will cry once he’s back in his room and then he will hit Mingi and Wooyoung and then he’ll curl into Seonghwa’s and Hongjoong’s bed and cry some more while Jongho pets his head and San--_ _

_ _“Yunho?” Yeosang is so close suddenly, crouched on the floor in front of Yunho’s knees. He takes the cup from Yunho’s hands and places it on the floor, worried eyes not leaving his friend’s. “Are you okay?”_ _

_ _“Perfect.” His voice his high-pitched as he presses the word out with great effort and an attempt at a reassuring smile._ _

_ _Yeosang doesn’t buy it if the slight scowl on his face is anything to go by. He sits down on his bed, a few centimeters separating their thighs. “I just… Wanted to thank you, I guess.” _ _

_ _Thank him? Yunho’s head whips around and he stares at Yeosang. His friend’s ears are red and he looks down at his lap, fingers playing with each other absentmindedly. He takes a deep breath and finally faces Yunho, eyes wide and vulnerable. “I’m glad I told you about... You know. And I’m glad you accepted me as I am.”_ _

_ _“Of course!” Yunho rushes out, hands blindly feeling for Yeosang’s. _ _

_ _“I know I’m a bit weird.” Yeosang smiles down at their joined hands, his thumb brushing over the back of Yunho’s palm. _ _

_ _“You’re not weird.” Yunho’s voice is barely a whisper. He frees one of his hands and tilts Yeosang’s chin upwards so they can look into each other’s eyes. His heart hammers wildy in his chest and he feels his palms getting clammy but somewhere in the back of his mind he hears Wooyoung’s words from earlier. _Just go for it._ _ _

_ _“You’re everything I could ever want, Yeo.” It’s sappy but true. _ _

_ _“What do you-- I don’t understand.” Yeosang breathes out, his hand absently pulling Yunho’s fingers to his mouth to gently gnaw on one. _ _

_ _Yunho smiles at the display of trust and brushes his friend’s hair away from his face. “I’m in love with you.” He feels Yeosang tense momentary before his eyes crinkle as he smiles. _ _

_ _“You are?” He releases Yunho’s finger in order to grin. Yunho himself can’t suppress the smile on his face anymore and nods, quickly leaning forward to press a peck on Yeosang’s lips. _ _

_ _“I can’t believe San and Jongho were right.” Yeosang giggles and pulls Yunho closer in order to lay his head on his friend’s shoulder. _ _

_ _“San and Jongho?” The confusion is evident in Yunho’s voice. He slings an arm around Yeosang’s waist and waits for the other to explain. _ _

_ _“They barged in earlier and tried to convince me to confess and so on. Don’t know what got into them.” He shrugs and looks up at Yunho through his fringe. “I think I’m in love with you too, by the way.” _ _

_ _The butterflies in Yunho’s tummy break free and spread through his whole body, making him giddy and happy.__

_ _-_ _

__  
_They tell the others that they’re dating a few days after when they all meet up for their monthly dinner. As soon as the couple enters the apartment, there are twelve eyes watching their every move. Yeosang seems unfazed and ignores everyone, snatching a few bites before the meal is ready. Yunho on the other hand feels unnerved by the curious stares and silent questions. He can’t take it anymore when they’re sitting at the kitchen table and Wooyoung’s foot nudges him._  
  


_ _“Would you stop that.” He complains, no real bite to his words. Wooyoung pouts and Seonghwa sighs, long and exaggerated. _ _

_ _“Is there anything anyone wants to say now so we can eat peacefully?” He vaguely waves his hand between Yeosang and Yunho, prompting either one to speak. _ _

_ _Yunho looks at his boyfriend across the table but the other is still munching on his food and makes no indication to speak. They talked about making their relationship official before they came over but they didn’t plan how or when exactly so Yunho is unsure if it’s alright to say it now. Yeosang’s eyes meet his after a few seconds of silence and he shrugs. _ _

_ _“Yeosang and I are dating.” Yunho sits up straight and awaits his friends’ reaction. _ _

_ _“We know.” San rolls his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world._ _

_ _“Who confessed?” Mingi leans forward, almost knocking his glass over. Hongjoong scolds him but the taller doesn’t even flinch when he’s hit on his arm. _ _

_ _“We both?” Yunho tilts his head in confusion, earning a groan from Wooyoung._ _

_ _Jongho who was quietly sitting next to him all this time puts his hand on Wooyoung’s mouth before the other can say anything and specifies the question. “Who confessed first?”_ _

_ _“Yunho did.” Yeosang says and lifts his empty plate for Seonghwa to refill. _ _

_ _San and Jongho groan while Wooyoung and Mingi share a high five. Suddenly, Yunho remembers Yeosang mentioning former trying to talk him into confessing and it all makes sense. They betted. Shitheads. _ _

_ _“Great. Now that this is cleared can we resume dinner.” It’s not a question and everyone hurriedly agrees with the oldest.__

_ _-_ _

__  
_Dating Yeosang doesn’t change much between them. They still cuddle every evening, go grocery shopping together, make the other hot chocolate and talk for hours. This time though, there are careful kisses and intertwined hands wherever they go. Sometimes Yeosang looks at Yunho with so much fondness in his eyes, so much trust and love, Yunho almost tears up. _  
  


_ _Yunho dares to say what they have is perfect. _ _

_ _Yeosang slides under the blanket on their shared bed in Yunho’s room, throws his legs over his boyfriend’s lap and leans against the headrest. He gulps down the bubble gum he was chewing and sticks his tongue out when Yunho shakes his head._ _

_ _“That’s not healthy.” He scolds lightly and slings an arm around Yeosang’s shoulders, fingers automatically tapping on Yeosang’s bottom lip. The other shrugs and teasingly bites on Yunho’s pinky after he starts the next episode of the current anime they’re watching. _ _

_ _Usually, Yunho is not aroused when Yeosang sucks on his fingers, already used to the feeling and knowing it’s for his boyfriend’s comfort. This evening though, something is different. Yeosang sucks harder, runs his tongue over his finger over and over again before he leans back slightly only to shove the finger deeper into his mouth again. _ _

_ _It’s slowly but surely driving Yunho crazy._ _

_ _He shifts carefully so Yeosang’s legs slide further down his thighs, away from the growing bulge in Yunho’s sweatpants. The other, however, seems to have other plans. Yeosang adjusts his position on Yunho’s lap again, knees bent right over his boyfriend’s crotch as he takes a second finger in his mouth._ _

_ _Yunho tries to ignore his now pulsing need as best as he can but he only succeeds for a few minutes. He mutters something about going to the toilet and makes to stand up when Yeosang grabs the wrist near his face and tightens his hold, eyes trained on Yunho’s. He releases the fingers in his mouth and pulls Yunho closer and closer by his wrist. Yunho’s spread fingers cover the lower half of his boyfriend’s face. He watches in fascination as Yeosang slides his tongue between the digits, eyes never straying from Yunho’s._ _

_ _Whatever Yunho might have wanted to say dies in his throat when Yeosang sits up properly and braces the other’s thighs. “I want you.” He mumbles quietly and leaves Yunho’s hand be, leaning forward to mold their lips together instead. _ _

_ _Who is Yunho to resist?_ _

_ _He opens his mouth for Yeosang to deepen the kiss immediately, tongues curling together. Yunho runs his hands up and down Yeosang’s sides until they settle on his waist, squeezing encouragingly. Suddenly, Yeosang pulls away, breathing heavily, palms resting on Yunho’s cheeks. “You okay with this?”_ _

_ _Yunho snorts, rather unattractive, and kisses Yeosang again, lifting his hips to let him feel exactly how okay he is actually. The next moment flies by in a hurry. Clothes carelessly fall to the ground next to the bed, hands roam over bare skin, the kiss never breaking. In the blink of an eye, Yunho finds himself pressed against the mattress, squirming under Yeosang’s touch on his chest. His hips buckle involuntarily as his boyfriend brushes his thumbs over Yunho’s nipples again and again. A gasp leaves his lips when Yeosang replaces his fingers with his mouth, sucking on the hardened nips by turn, a small string of saliva connecting his bottom lip and Yunho’s skin when he props himself up again. _ _

_ _Wasting no time, Yunho scrambles to the edge of the bed and leans over to his bedside drawer to extract a small bottle of lube and a condom that he tosses on the bed. All the while Yeosang’s blunt teeth graze the back of his shoulder, the small bites making Yunho whimper quietly. Turning around to lay on his back again, Yunho uncaps the bottle and is about to pour the liquid on his fingers when Yeosang snatches it from him with a glint in his eyes._ _

_ _“Let me.” He murmurs and coats two of Yunho’s fingers. Yunho watches with rapid attention as his boyfriend props himself up with one hand on his shoulder while his slickened fingers are guided between Yeosang’s parted legs. As the first finger presses against the rim, Yunho inhales sharply, eyes blown wide. Yeosang closes his eyes in concentration and slowly sinks himself down, causing the finger to slip in with little resistance. It only takes a short moment until he nudges Yunho to ease the second finger in, slowly moving up and down while he holds his boyfriend’s hand still by his wrist. When his thighs begin to tremble, Yeosang uses both hands to hold himself up on Yunho’s shoulder while his boyfriend works his slender fingers in and out, reaching deeper each time. _ _

_ _Yunho revels in little noises Yeosang makes, the small keens when Yunho moves his fingers just right, the whines when he nearly pulls them out and the gasps when he eventually finds the small bundle of nerves. _ _

_ _“I’m ready, come on.” Yeosang gently pulls Yunho’s hand away and reaches for the condom. _ _

_ _“Okay, okay.” Yunho’s mind races but thankfully his fingers are steady when he opens the foil and rolls the condom on his neglected dick. He pumps himself with lube a few times and almost comes right then because of the sight in front of him. Yeosang lays with his head on the foot of the bed, brown locks splayed on the blanket underneath him, lips bitten red and eyes hooded. His legs fall open, his own fingers replacing Yunho’s and his other hand outstretched for his boyfriend. _ _

_ _Taking Yeosang’s palm in his, Yunho settles between the other’s legs and catches his lips in a soft, lingering kiss. He feels a sticky hand on the small of his back, nails lightly scratching his bare skin, and carefully lines himself up. The moment he slides his tongue in Yeosang’s mouth, he presses in slowly. Yeosang throws his head back, eyes shut, frown on his face and hand squeezing his boyfriend’s almost painfully. Yunho peppers kisses all over his face until the frown vanishes and is replaced by a small smile._ _

_ _“You can move now.” Yeosang gives the go ahead after a few moments of kissing lazily. _ _

_ _“Sure?” Instead of an answer, Yeosang rolls his eyes fondly and presses Yunho deeper into him with his heels on the other’s back. _ _

_ _“Sure.” He assures with a grin and reaches for Yunho’s free hand. “Just gimme--” The rest of the sentence is turned in a pleased hum thanks to the long fingers entering Yeosang’s mouth. _ _

_ _Yunho grinds down in a slow pace, savouring the feeling of finally being this intimate with the other after he thought he wouldn't have a chance. Said person, however, soon whines around his fingers and digs his heels harder into Yunho’s back. Catching on with the more or less quiet request, Yunho increases his pace steadily, rocking into Yeosang who arches his back. _ _

_ _Heat gathers in the pit of his stomach with every move, every moan that spills from Yeosang’s lips, every tremble of the legs bracing his waist. Yunho’s mouth wanders across his boyfriend’s neck, carelessly leaving one mark after another. He pulls his hand free from Yeosang’s hold and sneaks it between their joined bodies, wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend’s throbbing cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts. Yeosang’s now free hand threads into Yunho’s dark strands of hair, slightly pulling him down, encouraging him to mark him up even more while he sucks on the fingers in his mouth attentively. _ _

_ _“Yunho--” The choked off moan is enough to warn the other. Yunho picks up the speed once more, slamming into Yeosang with hard thrusts. He detaches his wet fingers and earns a needy whine that is soon muffled by his tongue. Yeosang squirms underneath him, fingers tightening their hold on Yunho’s hair and tongue desperately licking into his boyfriend’s mouth. He shivers and then stills, all movements halting as he spills his hot release all over Yunho’s hand and his own belly. Yunho himself is close, so unbelievably close. The tight clench around him is enough to push Yunho over the edge as well. It only takes a few more thrusts and he fills the condom. _ _

_ _It’s a few minutes later when they’re both clean and snuggling under the warm blanket that Yeosang nibbles on Yunho’s neck, lazy and content, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. _ _

_ _“Who would’ve thought you talk more than me during sex?” Yunho says, amusement evident in his voice. He doesn’t get an answer though, Yeosang is still busy leaving marks as a payback for the ones his boyfriend created earlier.__

_ _-_ _

__  
_“So~” San drawls, eye twinkling as they stare right at the hickey Yunho’s turtleneck doesn’t cover. They shift to Yeosang who is openly displaying the reddish spots on his skin with only a t-shirt under his parker. Wooyoung props his chin on San’s shoulder and musters his friends across the table in the cafeteria as well. _  
  


_ _“Hm?” Yunho plays dumb, munching on his rice. _ _

_ _“Don’t ‘hm’ me, Jeong Yunho. You know what we want to know.” San probes. Yeosang busies himself with refilling his and Yunho’s glasses, ignoring everyone but his boyfriend._ _

_ _“I don’t know what--” Yunho is cut off by Mingi who sits down at their table with wide eyes and open mouth._ _

_ _“These are impressive, dude.” He points at Yeosang’s neck and seems to contemplate touching the abused skin. Yeosang looks up, nods with a smile and shoves another spoon full of rice in his mouth. “So who had the pleasure of letting their ship sink in open sea?”_ _

_ _Yunho chokes on his coke while San’s face scrunches in distaste and Wooyoung hits Mingi._ _

_ _“What the fuck? What kind of metaphor is that?” Yunho coughs out but Mingi shrugs, unfazed by his friend’s complains. _ _

_ _“Yunho did.” Yeosang states and continues eating, his hand squeezing Yunho’s knee under the table. “I will next time.” He looks over, a silent question in his eyes that Yunho answers with a peck to his lips and a whispered ‘of course, love’._ _

_ _Across the table San holds his palms up and motions for Wooyoung and Mingi to pass some bills._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated~ Let me know what you think about my fic
> 
> Can you guess which anime Yunho and Yeosang watched? ;)


End file.
